Gritty Awareness
by unc00lbr0
Summary: New Chapter 07/28/2015! After officially starting college, The Three Ninjas officially feel like they are finally starting their normal lives – that is until Colt meets a new friend who shares a very common interest – ninja. Everything seems to be perfect in the lives of the brothers until they encounter a new and unexpected enemy who literally kills to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1: The Fun Times

**A/N: My second story. Kind of taking it in a different direction here, but I think it will turn out good. **

**I do not own any copyright to the 3 Ninjas. This story is going to be more Colt-centric. One OC.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Sacramento Californa, not a cloud in the sky. Jeffrey Douglas was sitting outside a coffee shop on the campus of Rancova College waiting for his brother to show up. While he waited he was reading a book on samauri warriors. The sun shone brightly on his sunglasses, and made it hard for him to concentrate. "Hey Colt," a voice sounded nearby.

Jeffrey lifted his eyes from his book to see his brother, Michael, standing in front of him. "Hey Tum Tum," he replied. Jeffrey smiled at the remembrance of their ninja names that their grandfather had given them when they were really little, still training in the martial arts. He had given Jeffrey the name Colt because he was very fast, and Michael was named Tum Tum because of his voracious appetite. Samuel, their oldest brother, was named Rocky because he said he was very solid, but Colt used to joke that it was because he had a thick skull.

Tum Tum pulled up a chair and sat down. "Did you eat yet?" Colt asked his brother.

"Course, you know me. I always just ate," his brother grinned while bushing his hands through his dark black hair.

Colt laughed and set his book on the table, "Did you pick out your courses yet?" Tum Tum had just arrived on the campus for his freshman year of college. Rocky had been accepted to Rancova College a couple years back, it was his senior year this year. Colt meanwhile also decided to follow his brother; he was on his junior year going for a degree in history.

"No, the lady at the registration office said that I spilled part of my jelly doughnut on her files so she told me to come back when I'm done eating. The tough thing is that I'm never done eating!"

Colt chuckled again. "Yeah, maybe just wait to go back when someone else is manning the desk? Rocky said that when he was a freshman he just went to registration on Sunday and the place is usually not packed," he added.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Tum Tum responded, then his face changed slightly as he looked down at his toes. "Have you called grandpa lately?"

Colt pursed his lips and turned away, trying to mask his anger. Their grandfather was a bit of a touchy subject between the brothers – the Douglas family had placed him in an assisted living facility earlier last year, and Colt had not agreed. Whereas the old man's body was in prime shape, they noticed his mind was starting to slip. When their grandpa was starting to forget where he placed his glasses every day and was telling the same stories over again, Rocky ultimately made the decision and Tum Tum had sided with him as well. Colt thought he would never forgive his brothers for doing it, and it still hurt him to think of his grandfather and teacher in a place where he had no privacy or freedom.

"No. I haven't, why?"

"Didn't you hear? He put two of the dorky home staff members into the ER last week again!"

Colt's eyes got wide and he ripped his sunglasses off. "_Again?_ See I told you guys this was never a good idea. You know grandpa hates it there," he objected, while nervously scratching his head through his long, brown hair.

"I know, Colt. Trust me - it wasn't an easy decision. In the end I trust Rocky is making the best decision for grandpa that he believes is right. He's never steered us wrong before, man," Tum Tum explained while picking at his fingers. This was something that obviously bothered the youngest of the brothers but only wished they all got along.

"Rocky doesn't know what grandpa needs. He's independent. I can't stand the thought of him rotting in that place with all those old people."

"Colt, grandpa is _one_ of those old people."

"You're right, but he's not at all like those other people."

"Course, dude. Most _other_ _people_ would never attempt to injure a worker using saltine crackers as throwing stars. Most _other people_ would never dream of dislocating a man's shoulder for trying to limit their time playing bingo. And I don't want to live in a world where most _other people_ would think of packing themselves in a box and mailing themselves out to escape an old folk's home!"

Colt beamed at the nostalgia of his grandfather's tenacity. "You're right. Let's forget it. Are we still meeting up with Rocky?"

"Yeah, wanna blow this joint?"

"Totally."

The two brothers then got up and started their walk from the campus to the apartment on the south end of town where their older brother was living.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trifecta Reunites

**A/N: Man, I got hooked on this chapter and wrote more than I planned. I wanted to keep chapters short so they could be read in chunks easily, but hopefully this makes up for the hiatus. Thanks for your patience, people!**

* * *

Books! Books, books and more books. Colt moved his head amongst the tables and chairs that were strewn about the small college apartment. Rocky had gotten caught up in his college studies and obviously put cleaning on his "optional" list. Many of the walls were covered in detailed Japanese kanji symbols, and paper walls fitted the place like a small Japan home amongst their American atmosphere.

"Woah," Tum Tum exclaimed, while knocking over a pile of thick, dusty books.

"Careful!" Colt cried as he jumped to save them from hitting the floor, but he was too late, and they landed with a loud smack.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Rocky bellowed from the bathroom. His brothers had knocked on the door to his apartment, but caught him in the middle of shaving so they had let themselves in when he yelled at them to do so from down the hallway.

"Nothing, don't worry about it dude!" Colt fired back, picking up the books quietly and trying to place them back in order. Tum Tum sat down on the couch and began checking his phone and texting someone.

"Tell me you're messaging a new girl you just met," Colt inquired.

"Nope, Jimmy John's online delivery," Tum Tum said with a smug look. Colt sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother; he was obviously fed up with how predictable he was. He was about to make a quip about how he needed to find a girl that could cook so that he'd have the best of both worlds, but they turned their heads in the direction of the sound of a light switch in the bathroom being turned off.

Rocky came down the hallway with a clean shaven face, but Colt noticed his eyes were red. "What happened to you dude? Spending too much time studying like a four-eyed beast?!" Colt questioned, chuckling. Tum Tum smiled in agreement.

"No, I wish it were something like that, _idiot_, but I'm afraid it's more than just lack of sleep," Rocky replied.

"Lemme guess, a girl broke up with you?" Tum Tum mentioned, not even looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, me and Emily, we're taking a bit of a break-hey!" Rocky started, but was interrupted by Colt, who put his brother in a headlock and started pushing him towards the door, shaking his head and rubbing his knuckles into his scalp as he did so.

"I don't want to hear it, mister hopeless romantic. We are going out to the bar-like we originally _intended_-to get your mind off of this. And I don't want to hear any drunken lullabies about Evil-Emily either!"

"Don't call her that!" Rocky objected, flailing his arms wildly, accidentally smacking Tum Tum on the head in the process.

"Hey, watch it, you big goon!" Tum Tum yelled, while leaping over the couch and latching on to Rocky's back, further increasing his oldest brother's frustration.

"Okay, okay! Guys! Stop! Truce! Truce! Truce!" Rocky peeled out of his brother's headlock and slammed Tum Tum down to the ground. "_Man, my neighbors are going to kill me_," He muttered under his breath. After looking at both his brothers with a sly smile and with two light but swift punches, he nailed both of them directly in their crotches. "Now you have to beat me there!" With that, Rocky ran out his front door leaving the other two doubled over in pain.

"Hey! No fair!" Colt growled as he sped off after him, Tum Tum followed and slammed the door on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3: Rehabilitating Rocky's Woes

**A/N: Sorry to split the previous chapter, I didn't like how long it was and how it flowed.**

* * *

"I am so glad you guys made me come out here, I feel a lot better," Rocky smiled with a beer in his hand, "Times like this make me want to get out more." He sniffed a bit, his nose had started getting congested as it always did when he had drank an excessive amount of beer.

Glancing around the bar, Colt and Tum Tum were making fun of the typical college drunks making fools of themselves hitting on girls that were way out of their league. In another corner, many of the others wasted their money on ridiculously impossible-to-win bar games like pull tabs and keno. Neon lights garnished the molding of the knotty pine style bar, and pizzas were flowing from the bar's kitchen like water in a river. They had made their way to Ooty's Pool and Pizza: a local favorite for the college students to just hang out and drink.

"That's because if I didn't get you out, you'd never leave that hobbit hole you call an apartment!" He said.

"Hey, I helped too!" Tum Tum said with cheese just _dripping_ out of his mouth. Even though Colt himself did not drink, and _he_ was underage, Tum always loved to go out for bar food. Tonight his food of choice was a large plate of mozzarella cheese sticks, an Ooty's specialty.

"Sure, if you call tapping out in the parking lot helping, then go ahead and think that, little dude," Colt replied, remembering when they got in the little wrestling match just before they walked into the bar earlier, arguing over who was last to make it there after Rocky. He turned his head back to his older brother, "Are you sure that you're going to be okay man? I'm pretty sure you have an exam on Chinese culture tomorrow morning, and—dude! What are you doing!"

"That class can just bite me!" Rocky spat out, falling over in his chair. Colt had to reach over and straighten him out, lest he start crawling on the ground to fetch his next beer from the bar.

"Yeah, I think you've had enough."

"I'll say when I've had enough!"

With that, Rocky reached out and snatched a handful of hot, greasy mozzarella sticks from Tum Tum's plate and before either of his brothers could stop him and launched them upwards. Colt and Tum Tum watched wide eyed in horror as some of the melting cheese snacks had stuck to his drunken fist, but the others gracefully arced in the air and pelted a few college guys sitting at the bar.

"_WHAT THE HECK_?!" One guy stood up, cheese smeared across the right sleeve of his denim jacket. Two others on either side of him turned around with angry looks, and fresh cheese highlights in their hair. The first guy looked to his right side and wiped his sleeve off in disgust, then looked at the three brothers a few feet away from him. He whipped his medium length brown hair out of his eyes, and cracked his neck before stomping over to the Douglas's table and his two friends followed. He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, leaning over the table they sat at.

Turning to Colt the young man sneered at Colt with a cocky yet angry look, "So bro, I already know what you do for fun, now what do you do for work?"

"I am so sorry dude, my brother has had quite a few to drink tonight, his girlfriend broke up with him and—"

"_Break! We're on a break—" _Rocky began, but was desperately hushed by Colt, trying to prevent exacerbation of the situation.

"No, that's okay dude, I'm not concerned about this guy, I'm more focused on you, prettyboy," The guy leered at Colt.

"Ruin his day, Seth," One of the others behind the denim jacket piped up.

"Who's Seth?" Tum Tum asked aloud.

The guy screwed his face up and turned to Tum Tum with an annoyed look, "What are you looking at, you little freshman brat? _I'm_ Seth!" he replied, while smacking the remaining fried cheese sticks off the table next to the youngest of the brothers. Tum Tum just avoided his gaze and began cleaning up the mess.

Turning back to Colt, Seth smiled. "You don't wanna mess with me, homeboy," He stated. Colt gave the guy a once over. He was about the same height as he; their build was similar too, but Colt was confident in his abilities to take him down easily, so he began to clench his fist.

"You're right, why don't we take this—" Colt started.

"Colt!" Tum Tum yelled, while giving his brother a look.

After reflecting for a moment, Colt realized it would not be worth it. They were at a bar, this guy was obviously drinking, and it would mean a lot of trouble for him if the college found out he was fighting. "You're right. It was all my fault, and I'm sorry, I will try to stay out of your way the rest of the night."  
"You better!" Seth moved his face within inches of Colt's, "_Say something as I walk away. I dare you._" And with that, Seth and his two cronies sat back at their seats in the bar.

Colt's anger rose, but he kept it in. There was no sense in getting involved for his brother's drunken foolhardiness. Thinking about Rocky again, he turned to his brother to find that he had nearly fallen asleep with a bottle of beer spilling over the table. "Tum, grab him, I think this is enough fun for one night."

The old rusty door to the bar squeaked as the brothers dragged Rocky out. The streets were a bit wet as it had sprinkled during the time they were in the bar, and the they were glowing by the light of streetlamps; It was midnight in the small college campus.

"Good thing we got out of there, those guys would have creamed us," Tum Tum started.

"No they wouldn't have! I could have taken them all on at once! They were all drunk! And furthermore—"

"Shh!" Tum Tum shushed his older brother, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Colt strained to hear what his brother was indicating.

"It sounds like a girl crying!"

Colt listened, and after a moment, he heard the noise too. He looked at Tum Tum, "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

Looking around, Colt saw a lone dumpster a few feet away from them. Tum Tum and him both dragged Rocky to it and made sure he was not going anywhere. "Stay right here, buddy," Colt remarked, while patting his brother on his head.

"Grandpa is going to kill me…" Rocky muttered while half asleep. His brothers shared a look before heading behind the bar where the noise was coming from. Colt led the way by flattening himself against the side of the bar so that he could peek around. What he saw made him gasp.

"Give it to me, bitch! Or I'll tear out your endocrine system!" A tall bald man in a leather vest was holding a girl by her blouse. His tattoos shown all down both of his muscular arms in the streetlight, and Colt noticed a nearly finished cigarette burning out by his left foot.

"I gave it all to you, I swear," the young girl barely replied between tears, "You already took everything in my purse, what else do you want?"

Tum Tum tapped a small finger on Colt's back. "Do you know her?"

"No," Colt said, "But regardless, this guy needs to go down."

"Like a ton of bricks?"

"You got it."

"Well if you won't give it up, then I'll have to _find_ it!" The man growled. Gripping her shirt even harder, he whipped his hand down hard, ripping it down the middle. The girl cried more and clutched her body to prevent exposure.

"Wait, Colt! I wanted to be first!" Tum Tum whined.

"Shut up! It doesn't even matter!"

"It does too!"

"No it doesn't! Ahh!" Colt screamed at his brother because he had started slapping Colt on the back, and Colt slapped him back accordingly.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Tum Tum stuck his tongue out

"You cut it out! What are you twelve? Ahh! Okay! Okay! Truce! Truce!" Colt and Tum Tum withheld fighting each other to focus on the scene behind the bar, but they had seen enough. They stepped out of the corner they had been hiding and into the streetlight illuminating the back of the bar. The thug noticed the movement and turned his head to the two before him.

"Hey man, don't rob her clean, she owes me money too," Colt feigned to the thug.

"Back off baby boy scout, you don't want none o' this, think it through," the guy snapped.

"You know, it's a real shame when we see someone like you beating up a girl," Tum Tum stated.

"What, a guy? Get over it!"

"No, guy with a head that looks like a dick but has no balls!" Colt quipped. Almost immediately Tum Tum ran at the man and slid, perfectly kicking the cigarette from the ground directly into his face.

"Yeeeaarrrggghhhhh!" The thug roared in pain while holding up his forearms to his face to protect it from further burning, letting go of the girl in the process. That was his first mistake, and one that the ninjas anticipated. Colt ran up and kicked out his arms and exposing his face. Tum Tum lept up onto the wall nearest to him and flicking his right foot out with incredible force, cracking right into the man's left cheek.

While they had the man stunned on the ground Colt tended to the girl who was obviously taken aback by the scene that turned a 180 right before her.

"Are you okay?" Colt looked into the watery, mascara-smeared hazel eyes of the beautiful blonde girl before him.

"W-w-who are are you?" She asked between bloody lips.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood ninja," Colt smiled at his sad attempt at being original. Had this been in a different scenario, he may have tried getting this girl's phone number. "Well no time to waste, can you run out of here?"

"Sure thing." With that, the girl stood up to her feet, and began running towards campus, but stopped at the edge of the parking lot. "Oh, one more thing," she said, and Colt noticed her face had undergone a transformation of a soft sadness to a bitter fury.

"What's that?" Colt asked.

"Murdalize that jerk."

Colt smiled and gave her a thumbs up before watching her disappear into the darkness of the streets.


	4. Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Territory

It had been about a week since the incident at the bar, and things had seemed to cool down for the three brothers. Rocky recovered from his night of binge drinking and resumed stressing about school and girls, Tum Tum got the rest of his classes registered, and Colt received numerous apologies from his older brother the day after for his reckless indulgence. Colt easily forgave him, as it wasn't very often the caretaker role was reversed between them. Besides, he got away with teaching a skinhead biker a lesson in humility – though he had refrained from telling Rocky about that incident.

At the current moment, all three brothers were taking it easy in the student center on campus. They were between classes as it was near lunchtime and most people began wandering toward the many small café style restaurants that dotted the vast round building. Many tables and chairs were placed in the common area where everyone ate, and a single large skylight let in a good amount of midday sunshine into the room. In one corner a small open area had been set aside as the recreation room, where students could play different arcade games and nerd out. Colt thought it was pretty neat that they had an old Mortal Kombat 3 arcade cabinet in there, but after playing it a few times and losing badly (he had lost the skills he had from when he was a kid) he had gotten frustrated and never gone back.

"So tell me again why we're not telling Rocky about what happened?" Tum Tum inquired about the bar fight to Colt. Tum Tum cocked his head to the side to check on his eldest brother in the distance lest he be within earshot; Rocky had gotten up to buy some lunch as he had a class in a half hour.

"Because, lame-brain. It's _Rocky._ We don't need him going on and on about how we should never fight in any situation because even if a gingerbread man stole your lunch money, you should always let it go, even though you could easily kick his ginger-ass…"

"I would _destroy_ anyone who tried taking my lunch money."

"See? We don't need to hear a lecture about something that was obviously the right thing to do."

"I guess."

"What are you guys talking about?" a familiar older voice had piped up behind them. Rocky had returned from the food court, and was carrying a tray with a plate of P.F. Chang's lo mein noodles.

"Nothing, I was asking who would win in a fight, Tum Tum, or a dung beetle…ohh! Wait! That's great," Colt sneered at his little brother, "From here on out I'm going to call you Tum Dung!"

"Hey! Maybe if you could make a bullseye with a shuriken then Rocky wouldn't have to use your failures for jokes with his dates!" Tum Tum started flailing his arms wildly at Colt, trying to smash his face.

Colt angrily batted away his little brother's waving digits and leered at Rocky. "Really? I'm gonna knock your eyes to match grandpa's!" He began trying to grab Rocky's shirt to ring him up by the neck, but Rocky was focused on Tum Tum.

"I'm gonna kill you for telling that!" Rocky raged as he picked up his chopsticks and threw them like darts at Tum, who dodged them by ducking, and they stuck promptly in the column wall behind him. All three brothers were desperately trying to grab one another in a half assed effort to not have to expend the energy to actually stand up from their seats. Hands were slapping shoulders, eyes were getting poked, and everyone was ducking their heads to prevent a rogue hand from hitting one another. After a good amount of immature slapping, Rocky stomped his feet on the ground and pushed his seat away from the table causing a noisy squeak to be heard throughout the student center.

"Guys! Stop stop stop! Truce!" Rocky begged, as all three brothers dropped their hands to their sides, trying to catch their breath. "Let's not do this here, we might hit someone else."

With that, all three brothers looked around to see the commotion they had stirred up. Expecting to see the whole student lounge staring at them, Colt winced before opening his eyes. To his surprise, no one was even around them. It almost didn't make sense as Colt had definitely seen at least ten different groups in the tables around them not a moment sooner.

"Woah, where'd everyone go?" Tum Tum was the first to ask.

"Over there," Rocky pointed to the recreation area.

In the game room, a large crowd of people had gathered and were surrounded by the Dance Dance Revolution machine. There was some sort of commotion going on nearest to the game where most of the people had parted. The three brothers made their way over to the crowd to see what was going on.

"What're you gonna do about it, little goon? I bet you don't even have a girlfriend, you look like a virgin!" A loud voice was heard in the middle of the rec room.

Colt pushed his way to the front of the makeshift mosh-pit because it sounded like it could be the potential for a fight. Rocky tried to do the same, but couldn't get through the crowd where he was at; the density of people was just too thick. Tum Tum was much more intuitive. He looked right at his oldest brother's struggle and knew he was not getting in the same way. Looking around, Tum quickly noticed a table to his right next to a small fake plant and he jumped upon it. From there he was able to see the lay of the land.

In the middle of the crowd next to the DDR arcade game a confrontation was starting. On the left of Colt was a bully in his mid-twenties with an athletic build. He wore his hair in a short faded fauxhawk, and sported an angry look on his face. He was wearing basketball shorts and a ratty gray Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with the sleeves cut off all the way down to the bottom of the hem, it looked as though he had just gotten out of the gym. He was staring down at a shorter fat student with severe acne and glasses. The nerd was sweating, as though he was about to die. Large pit stains were seen under his arms through the white Gap Kids shirt he was wearing.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," The nerd defended in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Every time that I get out of the gym I see you going into the same room as my girlfriend. I'm sick of you following her around, Maxi-Pad, and Its time I put an end to you!" The jock bellowed, "Strong enough for a man, but made for John Goodman!"

_The nerd's name must have been Max_, Colt thought as he rolled his eyes due to the _oh so original _nickname "Maxi-Pad" that he had used. He also noted at how bad this guy was at quoting T.V. commercials.

"Well, I bet you think you're sweet because you're good at shuffling your feet on that little pad. Try this for shuffling!" With that, the jock kicked his leg swiftly into the nerd's inner thigh, causing the crowd to gasp and Max to wince and fall to the ground.

"Seriously? This again?!" The nerd shot an exasperated look from behind his glasses as he looked up at his enemy, "I have explained this to you in a reasonable fashion precisely twenty-six times this semester. Twenty-seven if you count the time I shouted it to you from inside the trash can, but I don't believe you heard me," he pleaded, "Listen! Your girlfriend and I have Mr. Humberlrag's physics class together; it's what people do in college! I am not following her! I merely go to the same classroom!"

"I heard that a million times and I'm not accepting it, you bitch switch. I hear you pounding away at this damn DDR game every day, so now today I'm going to pound you!" The jock chuckled as he grabbed the nerd by his sweaty shirt. A few quick punches connected with his glasses and blood began spewing from his nose.

"You know," the jock started, "It's a real shame you have to be into such stupid stuff, otherwise I may have not been able to find you here! In fact, I guess you could say _I got the right one, baby!_" He reached back for another punch but his fist was stopped by another hand that had intercepted its trajectory.

"Huh?" The jock was startled. Colt was pushing against his fist and looked him directly in the eye with a firey grin.

"You think you're cool, beating up on people who know how to count to four?" Colt asked.

"How do you know he can count to four?"

"Doesn't matter, I know I can _count_ on you not seeing this one coming!" Instantly Colt threw the bully's arm over his shoulder, causing his enemy to embarrassingly fall directly on his back. A dull thud was heard as the jock lost all of his breath. Taking a second to get up again, he dusted himself off and began attacking Colt directly.

"You're dead, gaywad," Jock shouted as two high punches were swung and Colt ducked, easily avoiding them. Colt then spun around, placed both his hands on the ground and kicked back with both of his legs like a bucking bronco, causing the bully to fly back. The ninja looked ahead and saw an opportunity for a combo. He immediately followed up by gripping his feet by the legs of a chair in front of him and performed a perfect back handspring and causing him to fling the seat backward at his opponent with magnified speed.

_SMASH!_

The crowd gasped in fear and delight at the amazing precision that had been performed as the chair splintered into a million pieces on the jock's forearm and chest. The jock started bleeding from his hand and was breathing heavily, but he still managed to stand back up after the heavy blow.

"Oh, so you wanna play? You better call 1-800-Call Sam, because you're due for a neck injury!" The jock then looked to the crowd on his left, then his right. "Dice! Dingleberry! Get em!"

Two more equally tall and muscular college students emerged from the crowd wearing similar gym gear. The one on the jock's left sported longer blonde hair and a red bandana; the one on the right had rusty brown hair and a full beard. All three lunged at Colt at once – Colt panicked as he desperately searched for something to help him win.


	5. Chapter 4: Fight!

**A/N: Wow, I really did a good job of forgetting about this story, huh? Well I got a recent comment and it reinvigorated me, so I dared another attempt at this. Let me know what you think. Also - I banged this chapter out in an hour in a swelteringly hot room and no lights, so no I did not proofread it. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

"Woah, who invited Brett Michaels and ZZ Top?" Colt Snickered, noting the similarity in the two jocks who just showed up in front of him.

"Very funny, puke-sucker, these guys are going to make your eyes so black and blue not even sexy specs could help you out after," the jock stated matter of factly, "And you're not going to want to do the dew after! Ha ha ha!"

"Let me take him out, Craig," the jock on the left said, whilst rearranging his bandanna over his overly bleached blonde hair.

"No, I think we should leave him to Dingleberry," The leader said, nodding to the jock on the right, who grinned in agreement.

In the back of the crowd, Rocky and Tum Tum were still struggling to make any headway. Rocky was persistently trying to get his little brother down from the table so that he could get a better look, but Tum Tum was not moving.

"I found this table first, so I'm not moving!" Tum Tum spat at Rocky.

"Come on, It's just for a second!"

"No! You always do this because I'm the youngest, you big fat jumbo! I'm older now, you can't tell me what to do. I can do anything I want to, I can even do this!" Tum Tum bent down and started flinging salt packets at Rocky.

Rocky angrily batted away the packaged condiments and leered at Tum. "Really? I'm gonna knock your eyes to match grandpa's!" He swiftly picked up the napkin holder and chucked it at his brother causing napkins to explode outward and fly everywhere.

"I'm gonna kill you for holding me down that one year and making me eat dirt clods and telling me it was chocolate!" Tum Tum raged as he swiveled around and saw the condiment tray behind him, which featured packets of ketchup, mustard, and many others that you would normally find at a restaurant. Quickly snatching up a handful of relish, Tum Tum turned his gaze back at Rocky.

"Take this!" Tum squeezed the packets and they exploded like a handheld cannon firing green pickle-like buckshot, splattering all over Rocky's shoes. Meanwhile, Rocky picked up the bottle of soy sauce at their table and was shaking the squirt bottle in Tum Tum's direction, trying to get him splashed with the dark liquid.

"Colt did that, and if I could go back in time, I would have told him to do it again, but this time I would have told him to include more dog turds this time!" Rocky yelled as he started throwing plastic forks and knives all around him, and Tum began throwing them back, both wincing in pain.

"I told you before, I don't eat DOG POOP!" Tum Tum threw a spork that expertly poked Rocky right in the temple and caused him to flinch – it had been within an inch of his eye.

"Okokok! Stop Stop stop! TRUCE!" Rocky begged, as both brothers dropped their hands to their sides, trying to catch their breath. "Let's not do this here, we might hit someone else."

* * *

"Oh okay, so we got Dice, Dingleberry, and...Craig? Ohhh I'm just _so_ scared," Colt egged the jocks on, "Whasamatter? Your mom wasn't drinking the paint thinner when you were named like these other two? Or maybe the guy giving out the dumpy nicknames was out to lunch when you went in for yours!"

Craig the leader winced but immediately recovered, and pointed back at Colt. "You're gonna die, punk! Craig does what Ninten-don't!"

All three jocks started running towards Colt. Colt quickly front flipped on top of the nearest arcade machine and waited.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, perching up there like a bird?" Dice kicked at the mortal kombat cabinet with frustration.

"I got it," Dingleberry said, while running full force at the arcade machine. A loud slam was heard and the machine tipped back. Colt flipped down and watched in horror as all the arcade machines next to the one he was on started falling over in a domino effect. Sparks were flying everywhere, electrical screeches were heard as the machines each broke and exploded in smoke.

Looking at the destruction around him, Colt put his palm to his face. "I am _so _not paying for that, dudes." As Colt looked up again, a fist went flying by his right ear. He dropped to his hands and saw more feet and blonde hair swiftly throwing arcs at him. Dice was trying his hardest to hit colt, but was too slow. Colt threw his foot around and knocked out his opponent's feet from under him, causing him to fall.

"HUH?" Dice screamed as his body slammed to the ground. Colt quickly picked up a stool that was sitting in front of the now-fallen Donkey Kong game, placed the feet over top of Dice and pushed the arcade cabinet onto the stool, temporarily trapping his enemy. The surfer bandana jock was obviously frustrated by this once he regained his breath, he was flailing everywhere trying to get the pinned stool off of him.

Craig looked at his incapacitated friend on the ground and clenched his fist. Turning to Dingleberry he yelled, "Well don't just stand there, make his day!" The bearded jock ran after Colt while Craig tried to get the heavy machine off of his partner.

Kick. Kick. Punchpunch. Grab. Colt ducked and dodged his attacker while learning his movements. Next time he went for a kick, Colt grabbed his leg and flicked it in the air. Dingleberry did an awkward backflip, landing on his neck. Rubbing it as he got up, he attacked once more.

"Really? Are you guys just that dumb that you don't understand pain? Or is being smart just not the "in" thing?" Colt laughed as he blocked more punches and avoided a grab.

"You better give up dude, you don't know what you're getting into," the jock bellowed back.

"Two sweaty preppies with bad hair genetics and even worse names? I think I can handle it,"

"No, you don't understand, Dingleberry is the name I earned during rush-OOF!" Dingleberry was quickly silenced by a jab to the gut from Colt, causing him to double over in pain. Getting a running head start, Colt did a flying sidekick into him, launching him into an asteroids game cabinet, breaking the monitor. Dingleberry started getting up again, so Colt started looking for anything around him to use. These guys were obviously bigger and just as strong as him; he was going to have to get creative if he wanted to end the fight soon.

Soon Colt spied what he needed. After landing a well placed kick into the small change-making machine nearby, quarters starting spilling out all over the carpet in the arcade. Picking up a handful of quarters in his palm, Colt eyed one in front of his face between his thumb and index finger with delight.

"You know, I really wasn't that good at throwing normal throwing stars, you know why? They were just too big. My parents never let me train with the real stuff, so I had to learn with what I had available," At this point, Dingleberry was wiping broken glass off his body as he stood up, "...And unfortunately for you, I found plenty of them here, too!"

With lightning fast reflexes Colt whipped the quarters one by one with his right hand at the bearded enemy. The jock's eyes got wide but soon clenched in pain as each coin struck him in minute places with such force they felt like hot metal was burning him.

_Thunk! Clank! Bam! _"Ow! stop it! You little jerk-HEY!" Shards of metal were flying everywhere and all the jock could do was cover his face with his arms and curl into a fetal position on the ground. Eventually, the ninja ran out of ammo, and gently dusted his hands, satisfied with his results.

"I hope you guys really learned a lesson from this one. Better watch out, you're going to be working for the nerds one day," With a smug look, Colt turned around and made his way out of the arcade from whence he came. Just as he made a few steps towards the last set of knocked over videogame machines, a bunch of college students from the cafeteria crowd shouted out to him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Colt could react, an arm swung out and socked him right in the temple. His vision got blurry, and before he knew it, the he was on the ground with the world turning a dreary black.

* * *

"_Let me do him first!"_

"_No, me!" _

"_You guys sound so gay!"_

Colt's eyes opened as he awoke to a splitting headache. The three bullies were bickering. Dice was holding him down, and he could see the silhouette of Craig, the leader, in the background.

Colt figured he was not out long, maybe only a few seconds, as the crowd was still there as it was before. He silently cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings, he had let the buttmaster of his school get a one-up on him.

"Oh good, you're back like Crystal Pepsi," Craig shouted at Colt on the ground, "Bet you thought you had me preoccupied, but you were WRONG BABY!"

"What do you even want, I already beat all of you. I'll take you any time one on one," Colt groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Don't even think about it dude," Dice growled above him, slamming his body back on the ground. He had obviously struggled with the barstool trap from before, as he was sweating profusely even with his bandanna on, and it was soaking the ground around Colt, making him gag a little inside.

"Oh no, baby, you didn't beat all of us. There was one you forgot to take a piece out of. But that's okay! I'll take care of that part for you, pansy boy!"

With that, Dingleberry grabbed the round body from the ground a few feet away from Colt, and and shoved him into Craig's arms. Craig put the individual into a full nelson choke, with one hand holding something up to the person's face.

Colt squinted to see who it was, and gasped. It was Max, the nerd he had saved originally - and the jock was holding a knife to his throat! Colt's own throat immediately swelled up and he began to sweat.

"That's right goober, since you think you're some hot shot ninja who could take a piece of me, I'm going to take a piece of my ol' pal 'baggy slacks Max'!" Craig gargled as spit went flying everywhere in his tantrum.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it, just don't hurt him, it was me who started it!"

"Oh we're past that at this point, baby, nice try. Speaking of fruit loops like you two, I've decided I'm gonna make it so he'll never follow his nose again!"

And with that, Craig lowered brought the small blade within millimeters of Max's face.


End file.
